Evian
by Ally007
Summary: Booth/OC. Brennan is moving in with David and Booth is still alone. Dedicated to Cameron3012!
1. Chapter 1

IDisclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.. Except Sofia, maybe (XD).

**I dedicate this fiction to Cameron3012. She brouhgt me into writing fictions and helped me trough. Also, thakn you for the dedications you gave me. Little things like these mean a lot! Luv Ya!**

* * *

Booth was home. Bored. Today had been a weird day. Brennan was moving in with David. They bought a house together. He remembered the day they had met for the first time. David and Brennan.

Brennan and himself were on a mob case. She was supposed to meet David for the first time that evening, but someone shot at her. She wasn't hurt, but Booth suspected David. He wanted him to be suspected. He also took that chance to check David out. There was no way his Bones was getting together with the wrong guy.

But quite frankly, David was quite a guy. He was actually prefect for her. He was making her happy and was offering her protection. He made her … more human again. Their partnership had improved since.

"Try the net." David had said. "Worked out for me, didn't it?"

It did. So Booth decided to give it a try. But there was no way he would call himself 'Dick969' and would go on a speeddate site. Nah, he decided to join a forum. The House forum. He's watched a few episodes and decided the grumpy doc had some good ones.

"Username.." He thought of some names he could use. "AlphaM… BbGun…" He looked around, trying to get inspiration. "ShotGun07". Accepted. He was now ShotGun07.

He looked around for some interesting threads, but didn't get a clue of what was going on. He then spotted a thread for newcomers in the 'Off-Topics' section. He then posted his first note. "Hi, I'm new here, could anyone help me around?" The response came fast. From Cameron3012.

"Hi, welcome! You a big House fan?"

"Seen some episodes, you?"

"I think it's awesome. I'm so hooked I write fictions about it."

"Wow, impressive. So you think you can help me out?"

"Sure CowBoy, want me to send you some guidelines by mail or you want to post here?"

"Actually, Instant Messaging would be easier." He said. Did he just propose a total stranger to add him or something? "Anyway." He thought.

Seconds later, Cameron3012 had added him. Her profile picture was one of House and Cameron.

"I see you weren't lying about the hooked up!"

"Yeah .."

B: "I'll brb, getting some booze."

C: "Bring me some too!" She answered. Booth laughed, this was fun.

"B: back." He said. "So, why did you joined the forum?"

C: "Well, my friend Laura and I we love the show. We met trough the site where I post my fictions. Anyway, w e got on this together."

B: "So, she's on there too?"

C: "Sure, she answered you too! )"

Booth got back to the website and checked. He indeed had another reply.

"Hi newbie, welcome to this mess! Hope Cam didn't scare ya too much!" Cameron3012, or Cam, had answered to that. "I think you did! He's not answering anymore!" Ally007 wrote: "No way a guy called ShotGun can't handle me, surely not if he can handle a watery-you!"

Booth was so lost! This was going fast! He was on msn and on this forum at the same time. "Whoa, calm down ladies! This is going too fast!" he returned to msn. "Wow you're fast! So Ally is Laura?" "Yeah, she is." Cam answered.

Ally007: "Man are so weak! Can't even handle two things at the same time!"

Cam: " Certainly not you and me!"

Ally007: "LOL!"

ShotGun: "Careful Ally, I know your name! FBI can trace you!"

Another MSN window opened. It had 3 participants. Ally/Lau (A/L), Cam/Sofia (C/S) and himself (B).

A/L: "And I have your address cowboy!"

B: "huh?"

C/S: "lol, I added her to the conversation."

A/L: "Well, I more invited myself, gotta check you out. No creeps onto my friend!"

B: "Do I sound suspicious?"

A/L: "Your username is ShotGun, of course you sound suspicious! XD"

C/S: "lol, lau, he's cool )."

A/L: "You know him 10, how would you know? (no offence B!) "

B: "None taken."

A/L: "Gotta go, having a party with my BF toniiight!"

C/S: "Right, have fun! Say hi to Mario or wjatever his name was!"

A/L: "Mario's off. He's working tonight."

B: "Bye."

A/L: "Bye nupties!"

Ally/Lau ahs left the conversation.

B: "Looks like it's just you and me."

C/S: "Looks like it …


	2. Chapter 2

**Short update for today )**

* * *

It was 3am before Booth and Sofia stopped talking. Brennan noticed that Booth was tired. "You're supposed to sleep at night, you know!"

"I would tell you the same, Dr. Brennan." He winked at her. Booth didn't want her to know he had followed her e-lead.

He couldn't stop thinking of yesterday. How he easily made friends with a total stranger. Sofia didn't seem like a stranger to him. It's like they've been friends for months now even if they've only known each other for a few hours. He wanted only one thing. Go home and check if she's online.

And her friend, Laura. She seemed protective over Sofia. Was it good or bad? He thought it was kind of sweet. Laura wanted to protect Sofia like he wanted to protect Bones. He totally got her.

Sofia was at work surfing on the net during her break, checking her mail and secretly hoping Booth would have sent one. She was tired. She was used to stay up late with Laura and on the boards, but that was all because she had adrenaline rushes. It was all excitement. Booth was bringing peace to Sofia. He was peaceful. Sofia's phone rang.

"Any news?" It was Laura. Before Sofia couldn't even say 'hi', Laura already interrupted her.

"Not since 3 this morning." Sofia sighted.

"Way to go! Have you Googled him?"

"No, I can't. I'd feel ashamed."

"Scared of what you might find out?"

"No, he just seemed so honest!"

"I bet he does." Laura rolled her eyes. "Listen, he told you he was FBI. Special Agent. You think he won't check you out?"

"I don't know…"

"Whatever, I will Google him!"

"No you won't!"

"Try me!" Clic! Laura had hung up.

"DAMN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia was home. She was cooking herself dinner. She heard her computer make some noise. She just received a message, it was Booth.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Hey. Cooking dinner, you?"

"Nothing much. Case solved. I have a free weekend!"

"cool."

"So, how was work today?"

Sofia considered telling him about her argument with Laura but decided against. She didn't want Booth to think she was already hooked on him. And she sure as hell didn't want him to know what Laura did. Laura had Googled him. And nothing bad appeared. She had printed some articles and brought them to Sofia.

_Earlier, at work__._

"_Here you go!" Laura came by an threw a stack of paper son the desk._

"_What is this?"_

"_Information about your e-lover."_

"_You did not!"_

"_I did. I told you I'd do it!"_

"_Why?"_

"_There is no way I am letting you hook up with a guy you don't know just because he pretends he is FBI!"_

"_I am old enough to make my decision."_

"_Yes and I care enough to give an extra crap! There is nothing bad about the guy Sof! You just ought to check for yourself. You were being imprudent…"_

"_Maybe, but I would've feel really bad if I had done it myself. He would take it as betrayal…"_

"_Oh, he is FBI but you think he wouldn't Google you? I bet he did a background check on your parents!"_

"_Whatever."_

"Sofia, you there?" Booth got her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. So tell me some about the partner you are working with?

"How do you know I working partnership."

"Laura background-checked you."

"She what?"

"She Googled you, okay! I am sorry! She felt I was being imprudent and .. she cares, so she just wants my well being."

"Okay."

"Okay, that's all?"

"Well, I'm gonna confess to ya. I got on those message boards because Bones, well Dr. Brennan met her friend on a write. She told me I should give it a try and I did. I totally understand Laura. I did the same just before Bones started dating David."

"Wow."

"Yes.

"She didn't find this one on Google."

"Heheh."

"So, how is your dinner? "

"Lonely…"

"Mine too. I am having Chinese, care to join? )"

"What? No, of course not! I mean, thanks blushes"

"Stop blushing and bring Laura over. I'm gonna prove her I am good for you. )"

"Yay?!"

* * *

"Why do I have to come again?"

"He wants to prove you how good he is."

"Right." Laura and Sofia were in front of Booth's building.

"We can also send someone…. And see if he/she comes alive!"

"Chicken!"

"The guy is over flirting with you and he invites US to dinner. I mean. Or he wants me to lid the candles, or he wants a threesome. Either way I am not interested."

"Yes you are! You wanna know what he looks like and what colour his eyes are."

Yes I want to, but you could take a picture and tell me."

"Yeah, right." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Not scared he'll change his charm in my direction."

"God forbid, he'll be blind forever!"

Sofia laughed and climber the first set of stairs.

"Bitch!" Laura screamed and runned behind her.

From upstairs, Booth had not missed that scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, finally back on track! Sorry I was gone for so long, exams and stuff ....**

**Tomorrow's the folllow up on their kiss ... becasue they just HAS to be one ... I mean BOOTH! ^^**

* * *

"So, how many guns do you have in your apartment?" Laura asked Booth, looking him straight in the eye.

"Err.." Booth looked from Laura to Sofia.

"Lau, stop it."

"Any feet fetish?"

"LAU, done now!"

"I'm merely asking basic questions, like Smalltalk!" Laura pouted.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Like you don't know.." Laura mumbled.

"Well, it's been a year." Sofia told him. "We work at the same firm but we only met on our fiction site."

Laura's eyes lit up. It was the best thin that ever happened to her. The fiction site. She'd had all these stories in her head but couldn't get them out or find the courage to write them down. Until she met Sofia at least.

"Fictions?"

"Fictions, we both write stories about the TV Series we love."

"Like what."

"Oh man, what for a cop are you? Don't you know there are some questions you don't ask?"

"Why?"

"Oh, wait and see buddy!" She smiled at him.

Sofia ended her glass of water and started rambling. "Well I like House, I mean, no, I LOVE House. The guy is so mystic and funny and handsome and his eyes! And Willie, he is so cute and so brotherly. Oh and Cameron and Chase, they are so cute! But I'm more of a House and Cameron fan! And Cuddy with Wilson. But on the series they're having a Cuddy-House arch, eww. I'm getting sick only thinking about it!"

"I see …" Booth stated, smiling at Laura who was contemplating Sofia's rambling.

"And, I also like Bones, and Grey's Anatomy, Oh and Gossip Girl too. This Dan guy, I could juts eat him with maple syrup!"

"Okay, dare I ask what Laura likes?"

"OOH, she's also a total House and Hameron and Wuddy fan. She's also fan of Bones and Grey's, especially Grey's. But she has a lot of time to kill. She's got this planning on her wall with her series to watch.

* * *

_Monday: One Tree Hill, Gossip Girl and How I met Your Mother. _

_Tuesday: House._

_Wednesday: Bones and Private Practice._

_Thursday: Grey's Anatomy._

_Sunday: Desperate Housewives.

* * *

  
_

"Is she always like … this?"

"Oh boy, she only had water here …"

"Sofia grinned, "yuww, I'm a waterman!"

"It's getting late, we should go, I'll call a cab." Laura stood up and grabbed her phone.

"I'll get the coats."

As Booth was getting their coats, Laura whispered in Sofia's ear: "You should kiss him."

"What?" Sofia whispered back

"Kiss the cop!"

"Is that a new game?"

"Just do it, he is so sweet!"

"But he hasn't even talked, he listened to us all evening!"

"You dear, which makes me believe he is sweet."

Booth came back with their coats, a smile on his lips. He'd heard the whole story.

"Well, I'll be downstairs. Bye Booth."

"Bye Laura. Wait Sofia, let me help ya with that."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I was rambling all evening, you should've' stopped me."

"No, I'm okay. I was tired of reading you, I lingered to hear your voice."

"Oh … I see." Booth was closing the gap between the two of them when Laura's voice came.

"Stop making out and come down, the cab's here!"

"I've got to go." Sofia took the bait and escaped.

"Bye I guess…" Booth said, disappointed while closing the door. "I guess it'll be for a next time …"

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TADAAAAM! I swear it was worth the waiting! ^^**

* * *

"Hide! Hide!"

"Where? He's gonna look all over the place!"

Knock Knock "Sofia, It's Booth. You okay?"

"Yes, just a second!!"

"Bathroom, quick!!"

Laura ran into the bathroom. She hesitated to stay behind the door or to jump into the tub to hide. She choose the latter one … not counting on the tub not to be empty! "Shit!"

Sofia opened the door. "Hey. Hi, come in."

"Are you okay?" Booth inquired.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"You called about someone being in your apartment."

"Yes! When I came home with Laura we found the door not closed properly and all the stuff laying around." She gestured around, all her stuff laid on the ground.

"I guess they were at least two, seen how many stuff has been checked."

He walked around looking at the mess. "When are the others arriving?"

"I didn't call them." Sofia blurted.

"What? Why?"

"I preferred to call you first and see from there…"

"You were scared. It's okay …" He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. When Sofia felt the urgent need to taste his lips, they heard a phone ring.

Booth breathed deeply. "Stay here, I think there might be someone in the bathroom."

He took out his gun and walked towards the bathroom, mentioning to Sofia to make no noise. In one swift movement he opened the door and turned around in the bathroom. He stopped when he noticed someone being in the bathtub.

Laura heard Booth and Sofia talk. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. "Shit!" She killed the tune and listened to hear if they reacted on it.

As she breathed out, relaxing because she heard no strange noises, the door opened at once and Booth was standing in the middle of the room pointing his gun at her.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHH! It's me! IT'S ME!"

Booth lowered his gun.

"What are you doing in the tub?" Booth asked Laura. Sofia came into the bathroom. "What is she doing in your tub?" He now asked Sofia.

"What are .. you doing in my tub exactly?" Sofia awkwardly asked her friend.

"I .. well, I was stressed because of the … robbing, clearly, and I wanted to relax, so I bathed." She coughed nervously.

"With your clothes on?" Booth quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes mister! And good I was, because you just stormed here, and I might have been naked!" Laura got up and stepped out of the bathroom, slipping and grabbing Sofia's arm for her not to fall. But Sofia was also slipping because of all the water she had gotten out of the tub and they fell together at Booth's feet. "Well?" he asked, looking at them.

Laura got up. Here, I give you my spot. I have a call to make … and get lost. So, cyas!" As she passed Sofia, she whispered: "I told you there was something seriously wrong with you." Sofia grabbed the nearest towel an threw it at her friend who then left the apartment. Booth did what he was asked, he got down and nested himself next to Sofia. "Please enlighten me with your powerful thoughts …"

Sofia sighted and explained what had happened.

_1 hour earlier._

_Laura and Sofia got to Sofia's apartment after Booth's dinner. "So you did NOT kiss the guy?" Laura exclaimed. "What are you? Ill? There is something seriously wrong with you!"_

"_I don't know, I got scared. I mean, he is so … and I was so …."_

"_Okay, we have make him come."_

"_We can't call him, that'd be pathetic."_

"_You could call to tell him you're home safe."_

"_Yes, but that would not make him move."_

"_You want him to come here?"_

"_Yes . NO! I don't know, he confuses me!"_

"_I know, we've got to pretend you've been robbed."_

"_Yes, okay, I'll call him and tell him that._

"_Hey Booth, It's Sofia, I just got home and I think I have been robbed."_

"_Are you okay? What makes you think that? Is there still someone with you?"_

"_I'm fine, but my place is a mess."_

"_I'll be right over, don't open to anyone but me."_

_Clic._

"_Okay, he's coming." Sofia smiled._

"_Yes, and you told him the place was a mess."_

"_Oh well.."_

_Laura got to Sofia's bureau and threw everything on the ground._

"_HEY!" _

"_You make the guy come and expect him to believe you've been stupid enough to clean it all up before he arrived?"_

"_Right, right … let's make a mess then.."._

"So all this was to get me into your apartment?"

"Yes, silly right. I'd understand if you're mad or if you want to leave."

"I wouldn't do such thing."

"Well, then you must be as sweet as Lau says you are .."

"Yes, but I think I've gotta be rewarded for my bravery."

"Okay … you want a beer?" Sofia proposed.

Booth looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her. The kiss paralysed Sofia. It was like pancakes with syrup. Like … a kissing a raibow.

"Yes, we could also share a beer." He said, breaking their kiss and grabbing Sofia in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Reviewwww please! =D**

**And if you have any ideas to continue this, please let me know! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

*Flash*

Sofia hid her Phone under her and pretended to be asleep. She sent the picture to Laura. Not two minutes later, this one called.

"Eww, Gross!."

"You're saying he's gross?" Sofia had despair in her voice.

"No no, that was my coffee. Your picture just made my day."

"He made mine!" Sofia giggled.

"Hooray!"

"Shht!"

"What?"

"You're gonna wake him."

"You're still there?"

"Well no, we're at mines! Didn't you recognize my bed?!"

"you have a Booth in your bed, you really thought I would look at the decoration?"

Booth shifted.

"I gotta go, bye!"

Sofia shut the phone and laid back in bed. Booth turned and spooned with her.

"I believe it's a wonder you and Laura are not living together."

"Well, we wanted to, but we were afraid we would get too comfy and nobody would get us out anymore. And then we'll become fat. And motionless. We'd become fat motionless girls with meters long hair and all dirty!"

"okay, I was just thinking breakfast, but I guess I can skip that."

"Don't restrain yourself from your breakfast! Sofia à volonté!"

Next day Booth and Sofia did not make it out of the apartment. They shifted from the bedroom to the kitchen, to the shower. Laura called them and left funny messages on the voice mail. To each his fun!

On Monday, Booth brought Sofia to work. Of course, Laura was waiting.

"Oh come on! I've been here since 8! It's 8.30, what the hell took you so long?"

Sofia got out of the car and looked weird at Laura. "What do you mean, I'm always here around 8.30."

"I wasn't talking to you, but to him there!" She said motioning towards Booth. "You did NOT seriously held her this long in custody! I thought we had an agreement!"

Sofia turned her head to Booth and Laura, then to Booth again. "Well .. you know her!" He defended himself. She lowered her head to be at Booths height. "Call me sometime." She said.

"Sure." They kissed and he left.

On his way to Bones, he couldn't wipe this smile off his face. This genuine happy smile.

_At work_

"Wow Booth! You seem to have had a good weekend! Anything to do with this girl?"

"Well yeah, I've spend the weekend with her. She's lovely."

"You spend the weekend there? What happened?!"

"Whoa, Bones, since when are you so into my weekends?"

"Well .. it's just so sudden."

"Well, she organized a fake 'break in' at her apartment."

"Why would she do that?"

"She came over for dinner with her friend, but she was disappointed about not having desert." He flashed his sexiest smile.

"Does this sounds as dirty as I hope?" Angela piped coming in.

'"Why did her friend tagged along?" Hodgins inquired.

"She didn't trust me, okay?"

"What are they, married?" Hodgins laughed.

"We met over the net and she was making sure I'm not some kind of psycho."

"Oooh." Everyone said finally understanding.

"I think it's sweet!" Ange piped up.

"I think there's no reason to it! Why would anyone suspect Booth to be a psychopath?" All eyes were on Brennan. "What?"

"Sweetie, you do know Booth checked David, right?"

"That was different, he was a suspect." Angela's look was insistent.

"Do you really believe Booth made him come to check his obvious alibi?" Angela quirked an eyebrow when she stated this.

"Okay."Brennan mumbled before walking away.

At noon, Booth called Sofia

"Hi!" she excitedly piped.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Grabbing lunch with Laura."

Booth laughed. "Of course you are." He paused. "So, my brother called. He will be back from his mission tomorrow. You think you'd like to meet him?"

"Another Booth? Are you kidding? Of course I wanna meet him. Wait, is he hotter than you? Because then I better prepare myself, right?" She giggled.

"Great .." he said. He heard Laura say something in the back but couldn't hear.

"Laura wishes to know if he is single."

"Yeah he is." Booth chuckled.

"No he's not." Sofia told Laura.

"Why did you lie?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure anyone can handle her emotionally after what happened with lou." She whispered in the phone. Besides, I'm not sure if any man can handle Laura in any way." She said louder, for Laura to hear.

"Hey! You handle her, so a guy could too!" Booth intervened

"Yeah, sure, except Laura's the weakness of EVERY man! You don't see it of course, you're too blinded by me.."

Laura grabbed Sofia's phone. "So he's single, right?"

"No?"

"Isn't an FBI agent supposed to be goof at lying?" Laura joked.

"What's that? Gotta go, sorry!"

"Come on Booth! I'm sure I lie even better than you do!"

With that she hung up and handed the phone back to her friend.


End file.
